List of Oz books
These are the official Oz canon, written by L. Frank Baum, who created Oz, and the subsequent "Royal Historians of Oz". By L. Frank Baum 1. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) 2. The Marvelous Land of Oz (1904) 3. Ozma of Oz ''(1907) 4. ''Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz ''(1908) 5. ''The Road to Oz ''(1909) 6. ''The Emerald City of Oz ''(1910) 7. ''The Patchwork Girl of Oz (1913) 8. Tik-Tok of Oz ''(1914) 9. ''The Scarecrow of Oz ''(1915) 10. ''Rinkitink in Oz ''(1916) 11. ''The Lost Princess of Oz ''(1917) 12. ''The Tin Woodman of Oz ''(1918) 13. ''The Magic of Oz ''(1919) 14. ''Glinda of Oz ''(1920) Other Oz Books Subsequent to L. Frank Baum's death, Reilly & Lee (who had published 13 out of Baum's 14 Oz novels), published an additional 26 Oz books over the ensuing decades - 19 by Ruth Plumly Thompson, 3 by John R. Neill, 2 by Jack Snow, and one each by Rachel Cosgrove Payes and by Eloise Jarvis McGraw and her daughter. By Ruth Plumly Thompson 15. ''The Royal Book of Oz (1921) 16. Kabumpo in Oz (1922) 17. The Cowardly Lion of Oz (1923) 18. Grampa in Oz (1924) 19. The Lost King of Oz (1925) 20. The Hungry Tiger of Oz (1926) 21. The Gnome King of Oz (1927) 22. The Giant Horse of Oz (1928) 23. Jack Pumpkinhead of Oz (1929) 24. The Yellow Knight of Oz (1930) 25. Pirates in Oz (1931) 26. The Purple Prince of Oz (1932) 27. Ojo in Oz (1933) 28. Speedy in Oz (1934) 29. The Wishing Horse of Oz (1935) 30. Captain Salt in Oz (1936) 31. Handy Mandy in Oz (1937) 32. The Silver Princess in Oz (1938) 33. Ozoplaning with the Wizard of Oz (1939) By John R. Neill: 34. The Wonder City of Oz (1940) 35. The Scalawagons of Oz (1941) 36. Lucky Bucky in Oz (1942) By Jack Snow: 37. The Magical Mimics in Oz (1946) 38. The Shaggy Man of Oz (1949) By Rachel Cosgrove Payes: 39. The Hidden Valley of Oz (1951) By Eloise Jarvis McGraw and Lauren Lynn McGraw: 40. Merry Go Round in Oz (1963) The Following Oz Books by Sherwood Smith were endorsed by the L. Frank Baum Family Trust as canonical: 41. The Emerald Wand of Oz (2005) 42. Trouble Under Oz (2006) 43. Sky Pyrates over Oz (2014) Oz Related works Each of the "Royal Historians" wrote Oz-related works also considered canonical by many. Some are short stories, some are fantasy novels that contain characters or places that also appeared in Oz book, still others are novels written sometimes years after the author's main body of Oz books. By L. Frank Baum *''The Magical Monarch of Mo'' (1900) *''American Fairy Tales'' (1901) *''Dot and Tot of Merryland'' (1901) *''The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus'' (1902) *''The Enchanted Island of Yew'' (1903) *''Queer Visitors from the Marvelous Land of Oz'' (1904, newspaper comic) *''The Woggle-Bug Book'' (1905) *''Queen Zixi of Ix'' (1905) *''John Dough and the Cherub'' (1906) *''The Sea Fairies'' (1911) *''Sky Island'' (1912) *''Little Wizard Stories of Oz'' (1913, short stories) Other Royal Historians *''Yankee in Oz'' (Ruth Plumly Thompson, 1972) *''The Enchanted Island of Oz'' (Ruth Plumly Thompson, 1976) *''The Forbidden Fountain of Oz'' (Eloise Jarvis McGraw and Lauren Lynn McGraw, 1980) *''The Wicked Witch of Oz'' (Rachel Cosgrove Payes, 1993) *''The Runaway in Oz'' (John R. Neill, 1995) *"Percy and the Shrinking Violet" (Rachel Cosgrove Payes, 1995) *"Spots in Oz" (Rachel Cosgrove Payes, 1997) *''The Rundelstone of Oz'' (Eloise Jarvis McGraw, 2001) Non-canonical books For a list of non-canonical Oz books see here. External Links *List of free online versions of many books, including those by L. Frank Baum and Ruth Plumly Thompson Category:Oz Books